Christmas party
by zen4365
Summary: Abel is finally out for winter break. It's his senior year, and his family is having their annual Christmas party. His best friend's family comes over, and when his best friend's cousin, Cain, starts to talk to Abel they decide to have their own party. I am really bad at summaries. High School AU. This is rated M for a reason. One-shot.


**A/N: _Just a warning this does contain MATURE content_. Rated M for a reason. Cain X Abel. If you still wish to continue...be my guest. **

_This is thoughts_

"This is speak" **  
**

* * *

A Christmas Present

Abel was looking out the bus waiting to go home, "Thank god it's Christmas break." He whispered under his breath leaning his head against the cold window, relaxing. He looked to the side to see jet black hair and blue eyes, he smiled when he realized his best friend got on the bus.

"Oh, hey Deimos." Abel signed, as he sat up to talk to his friend. Deimos was his best friend, who was mute. He could read lips, but Abel still learned sign language because he knew that it was a little harder for his friend to read lips. Deimos and Abel were the two outcasts, they were both really smart, people called them nerds, but Deimos looked like one of those scene kids and Abel looked like one of those kids that were super rich and were more likely to be seen with the tennis players rather than with Deimos. The only thing that made Abel look, as the other kids put it, 'scene' was that he had neon green *almost yellow* highlights in his platinum blond hair. They were an oddity to the school cliques but they didn't care. "Hey Abel, you excited for Christmas break?" Deimos signed. Abel looked at him with a smile.

"Totally, no more stress!" Abel signed to Deimos. When they got to the bus stop they both got off together talking about how excited they were for Christmas, and what they were going to do over Christmas break. This was their last Christmas break as high schoolers. That's when Abel saw him. This guy with medium length, disheveled, chopped hair and blue highlights. He had dark colored eyes. That's when Deimos noticed Abel staring at someone.

"Who is that?" Abel signed to Deimos.

"That's my cousin. Cain, he is a first year at some university. I guess he came down for Christmas." Deimos said dismissively. Cain. He looked like the type of guy that Abel wasn't allowed to be friends with, he looked like forbidden fruit.

"Have a happy holidays, Deimos." A guy with snow white hair said as he walked past Deimos slightly caressing his face. Deimos's face turned scarlet as he signed back "Happy holidays."

"Seriously Deimos, you're crushing on Ethos?!" Abel signed to Deimos when Ethos was gone.

"So?! Just because he is rich, your neighbor and probably straight doesn't mean I can't dream!" Deimos signed back defensively, his blush darkening as he defended his crush.

"Sure Deimos, sure. Now I know why you like to come over to my house so much! You like to spy on him, you little perv!" Abel signed teasingly.

"No I don't spy on Ethos!" Deimos signed back.

"Relax, I am just joking. Happy holidays Deimos. Oh and just so you know the Christmas party is going to be Christmas Eve 6:00 pm, (18:00) don't be late, you know how my mom is. Oh and just FYI, Ethos is about as straight as a circle." Abel signed to him as he started his two mile long trek to his house, leaving Deimos blushing like a mad man.

Abel walked past Cain, a slight blush forming on Abel's face. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, making Cain gasp slightly.

"Am I invited to this party too?" A sinfully dark, sexy voice said Abel. Abel turned to see a man with blue highlights, apparently Cain could read sign language too.

Abel's breath caught in his mouth.

"O-of course, Deimos's family always comes to my parents Christmas party." Abel says as smoothly as one can say to an attractive (sexy), dark and mysterious (drop dead gorgeous) individual.

"See you then." Cain said as he let go of Abel, walking towards a furious Deimos signing to him "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Abel looked in shock as he started to walk towards

"Abel, dear, make sure to be down by 7:00 your father should be home for dinner and he has some news he wants to tell us." His mother said.

He looked at the woman, a woman of riches. Abel never hated his mother, she was a beautiful, kind, and caring woman. She always thought about what was best for her children. His father on the other hand, he was complicated. Abel loved his family, even his annoying little brother, but that didn't change that fact that Abel is dreading whatever his father has to say.

"Okay mom." Abel says as he makes his way to his room. His room was huge, but yet simple. He had his own bathroom, a larger bed than necessary. He had a window seat, a desk *that was always well organized*, a book shelf. You could say his room looked more like an adult's room rather than a teenage boy's room. Everything was well organized, and even though he was rich and could have anything he wanted *pretty much* here he was, bored out of his mind. It was Christmas break and teachers didn't assign homework, Deimos is probably catching up with family, he already read every book in his room *making a mental note to go to the bookstore later.*

What he really wanted to do was avoid dinner with hiS father tonight, but that was not possible. If he were to avoid this dinner, he would be grounded and wouldn't be able to see Deimos for the rest of the break and more some. He decided it would just be best to rest. Rest is good right?

7:00 came way too soon for Abel's liking. Too soon was he and his family sitting at the dinner table, the food was being served, and even his brother managed to stay off of some device long enough to give their father attention.

Abel's father was a powerful business owner. He was good at the job he did, and his businesses were extremely popular and ranged from important things like electronics and government operations to something as small as a clothing store. He was wearing a black name-brand suit, and obviously just got home from work.

Abel's father cleared his throat to signal attention from his family.

"So I talked to some business executives of mine, and we are thinking about expanding some of the companies. One of which would be here, we would make the main building here, and well of course I would need someone to run the place. The business wouldn't be finished for a few years, and by then I was thinking that our son could take over. I already pulled a few strings at some of the finest business universities that are already ready to take you, Abel." Abel's father said. Abel froze.

Abel's father had always dreamed of his kids taking over his business empire someday, but it was a dream that Abel didn't share. Everyone continued eating in silence.

"Why don't you run the main building, father?" Abel asked, his voice lacking any emotion.

The room was stilled. Everyone froze at the table, the maids left the dining room. His younger brother looked at Abel in awe, and his mother looked to Abel's father.

"I am running the business son, this is a high profile job I am offering you boy. It's a job available right after college, is there something you're not telling me?" Abel's father asked him sternly.

That is when Abel got a boost of confidence, he wasn't going to live in fear of his father.

"Yes, there is. I don't want to go into business. I want to be a pilot." Abel said smiling. Everyone looked at Abel in shock, except for his father who looked at him in anger. His father got up from his seat,

"I think that Abel and I should discuss these things privately, in my office. So we will both be excused from dinner tonight." Abel's father said as he leaded him to his home office.

The office was in the back of the house on the second floor. Abel kept his head down and was looking at his shoes. They walked in silence and not a word was said until they got to his office. The office light was turned on and his father motioned for him to sit in one of the seats that he had in front of his desk. Behind his father's desk was a window, and on the side of his father's desk were two floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books on business. There was also a tray of various types of alcohol behind his father's desk.

His father took off his business jacket, without said a word his father poured a glass of scotch and sat down at his desk. Looking at his son at eye-level.

"What do you mean you want to be a pilot?" Abel's father asks sternly as he downed glass and reached to get another.

"I mean that I want to be a pilot, I don't want to go into business." Abel said standing his ground.

His father downed another glass.

"You don't want to go into business, huh?" Abel's father said.

"You stupid, ungrateful, BRAT!" His father yells.

"After everything I have done for you, and THIS is how you repay me?!" His father yells, making Abel wince.

"WHAT GOOD IS A PILOT?! YOU CAN HAVE AN EMPIRE!" His father screams, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"As a pilot I would get to travel the world, and flying is something that I always loved to do. It's something that I want to do." Abel said trying to reason with his father.

"Flying isn't a career! IT'S A HOBBY!" His father yells.

"It's my life! I can choos-" Abel starts to speak, that is until he felt a sharp stinging pain shoot across his face.

He didn't have time to react to anything. Everything froze. He could see his father yelling and all he could hear was ringing in his ears. His father had never laid a hand on him until that moment.

"-YOUR GOING TO TAKE OVER MY BUSINESS AND THAT'S FINAL!" His father yelled.

"Get out of my sight." Abel's father said as he took a seat back behind his desk.

Abel ran as fast as he could out of the room.

 _He has never hit me before_ …

That was the only thought running through his head.

He ran to his room, and refused to come out. Until he was forced to for the Christmas party by his father.

"Abel get your ass out here for the party!" Abel's father yelled outside of Abel's locked room.

 _There is no use in trying to hide in here for the rest of the night. Minus well face the music._

Abel thought as he started for his tuxedo that his mother *more likely a maid* set out for him.

When he walked down the stairs he was careful not to mess with the ribbon wrapped around the banisters. The house looked immaculate, something that should have been out of Better Homes and Gardens. His mother looked nice in her sleek white dress, and her hair put up in a bun wearing her pearls. His brother actually looked like a young man, and not a kid playing video games for once. His father was actually wearing a tuxedo instead of a suit, and he looked like an actual father going to formal event rather than a business executive going to a meeting. All together they would look like a well off perfect family, but deep down Abel knew that his family was far from perfect.

Soon enough people started to show up.

Before the clock struck 7:00 people had already filled the house. There were many business executives, diplomats and their wives and children. Abel couldn't have been more bored. That's when he saw Deimos and his family show up. Abel's mother went up and greeted Deimos parents.

"Oh it is so nice to see you again! Food will be served shortly." Abel's mother said to Deimos's parents as she tried her best to keep up with greeting everyone. Deimos's family started mingling with other people.

"Deimos!" Abel yelled to get his attention among the crowd of people.

Deimos saw Abel and immediately walked over to him.

"Hey Abel! How has vacation been?" Deimos signed.

"It's okay, other than the fact that my father doesn't want me to become a pilot." Abel signed back to Deimos thinking about the encounter with his father.

"He found out?!" Deimos signed back frantically.

"Yeah, he wasn't too pleased." Abel signed sadly.

"What did-" Deimos began to sign, when he saw who walked in.

 _I guess Ethos and his family just arrived._

Abel thought as Deimos gave him a pleading look.

"Go on, have fun. But not too much fun!" Abel signed as Deimos blushed and walked towards Ethos.

Abel knew that Deimos was going to have a stressful time trying to talk to Ethos, but he will manage.

Abel was about to go back up to his room of solitude when a strong grip grabbed him.

Abel turned to see Cain, standing there looking goddamn hot in his suit.

 _What I would give to see what was under that suit._

The lewd thought that passed Abel's mind made him blush.

"Hey, I was hoping to find you." Cain said, looking away from Abel and stealing two glasses of champagne from the wait staff.

"And here you go." Cain said as he handed one of the stolen goods to Abel, who took it almost immediately.

Abel had never had an ounce of alcohol in his life, his parents said that he wasn't old enough, but there is a smoking hot guy in front of him offering him champagne. Who the hell would pass that up?

Cain took a sip of his champagne.

"Man, your parents do know how to pick good drinks, this is fucking amazing!" Cain said as he took another sip.

Abel eyed the glass cautiously. He didn't know much about alcohol, but his parents did pick the best of the best. He took a sip of his champagne. It felt as if it was soda, like really hot soda that slid down his throat. It tasted like carbonated water left out for a couple of days and then someone came along and added a few cubes of sugar. Abel didn't know what to think of it, it tasted different to him. The alcohol wouldn't affect him, but the taste will stay in his mind for a while.

"You have never had alcohol before, have you?" Cain asked Abel with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well…Of course I—No, no I haven't" Abel said in a defeated tone.

"I knew it, your face after you tried the damn thing said it all." Cain said in a smug tone, causing Abel to blush.

"So, how do you know my cousin?" Cain asked changing subjects.

"Well Deimos is my best friend, I have known him for a long time." Abel answered nonchalantly.

That's when more people started to show up, and quiet voices turned more into shouting and the crowd was just growing, waiting for dinner to be served. Soon the noise became too much.

 _Now is my chance._ Cain thought as he leaned in next to Abel.

"Do you think there is somewhere more…private we can go?" Cain asked Abel.

"Well…I am not supposed to let any of the guests upstairs, but I think that the only quiet place would be my room." Abel said, motioning Cain to follow him up the stairs.

The two of them snuck passed the guests *after sneaking some more drinks* and made their way to have their own adventure.

When they made their way back to Abel's room, Cain walked in and sat on the chair near the desk. Abel went to sit by the window seat.

"Deimos says you're in college, what is your major?" Abel asked curiously.

"Well originally I was going to go into the military, but then I decided to become an engineer. You know, to design some military weapons." Cain answered smoothly.

Abel envied Cain at this moment, he could do anything he wants and he is happy, or seems happy, pursuing his dream.

"That seems cool." Abel said.

"What about you, what do you want to do after high school?" Cain asked interested in what Abel had to say.

"Well my father wants me to go to some business school and then start in his company and eventually take over, then I will probably have a family and just-" Abel was cut off from his rambling.

"That isn't what I asked. I asked what YOU want to do after high school. Not what your parents wanted you to do, besides it is your life." Cain said in a serious tone.

"Well, I want to be a pilot, but I don't think that is going to happen, I think I will just stick to being an exact fucking clone of my father." Abel said hopelessly.

"Why? It's your life. What do your parents want out of you?" Cain asked.

"Well they want me to take over my father's business, marry some girl and have children and have another heir to the business, and have a normal happy life." Abel said almost robotically.

"What do you want?" Cain asked moving closer to Abel without him really knowing it.

"Honestly, I want to be a pilot, and I don't want to marry some girl! Heck I don't even like girls and-" Abel was cut off by Cain's lips meeting his.

After the harsh *almost bruising* kiss Cain pulled back for air, leaving Abel breathless.

"God I was hoping you would say that!" Cain said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Abel was left utterly confused, but not hating this kiss. God it was like Cain was made for him!

Abel moved away this time.

"What?" Abel asked confused.

"That you didn't like girls. Look, you need to do your own thing and not care what your parents think. This is your life! Don't you think that bringing some 'juvenile delinquent' home as your boyfriend will help your parents get the hint?" Cain asked with a smirk on his face.

 _Did he just ask me out?_ Abel thought.

 _God I hope he says yes!_ Cain thought.

"Did you just ask me out?" Abel thought aloud.

Cain answered with a kiss.

"That depends, do you say yes?" Cain asked.

This time it was Abel that responded with a soft, sweet, long kiss that seemed to go on forever. Abel didn't want it to stop, and neither did Cain.

"So I take that as a yes?" Cain asked sarcastically.

"Of course." Abel answered with a blush all over his face.

Their short sweet kisses soon turned long and hot. Cain's tongue licked the bottom of Abel's lip begging for entrance, as Abel opened his mouth letting Cain's tongue explore new territory.

Cain lifted Abel up, without breaking the amazingly sexy kiss, as Abel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist Cain's hands made his way to Abel's ass. Abel moaned as Cain groped his ass. Cain led Abel to his bed and laid him down when he finally broke the kiss, leaving Abel a panting mess.

Cain took off his coat and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, Abel blushed at the sight of his almost lover's toned chest. Abel reached out and let his hands gently caress the six pack that Cain had.

"I have never done this before." Abel admitted blushing.

"Relax baby, and let me take control. Let me show you something nice." Cain said sinfully.

Cain took off Abel's coat and almost ripped the rest of his clothes off of his body. Abel gasped as the cold air hit his skin, he tried to cover himself but Cain wouldn't have that.

Cain grabbed Abel's legs and spread them apart and started kissing his way from Abel's ankle all the way to his inner thigh, making a shiver of delight go down Abel's spine.

"Don't hide yourself from me." Cain said with authority. It was so sexy Abel couldn't make out words and just let out a small whimper.

Downstairs they could hear children screaming.

 _Santa probably showed up_. Abel thought

 _I wish those damn brats would stop screaming already._

Is what Cain thought as he started peppering kisses up Abel's chest slowly making his way to his neck. Cain started sucking on Abel's neck whilst his fingers teased his nipples.

"I wonder what you would sound like screaming my name." Cain said sinfully dark in Abel's ear. Cain's words immediately traveled down to Abel's nether regions. Abel moaned softly.

Cain's hands moved away from Abel. Abel looked up confused when he saw Cain go for his slacks.

 _Did I do something wrong?! Was he going to leave?_ Abel thought, until he saw a small vial of something that Cain pulled out of his pockets.

Cain walked over back to Abel's bed.

He saw the confusion in Abel's eyes.

"Trust me." Cain said as he opened the vial.

Cain rubbed the lube on his fingers, and he immediately started kissing Abel. Cain's fingers made their way to Abel's hole, he started by teasing him then stuck one finger in.

Abel's eyes opened in fear and hesitation.

Cain looked at him and started kissing Abel trying to calm him down.

"Relax princess. You will feel good, I promise." Cain said with a smirk.

Abel did as he was told and relaxed and decided to give into pleasure.

Cain soon put another finger in Abel, slowly starting to scissor him.

Abel felt really uncomfortable, but really good at the same time. When Cain put the third finger in, Abel started to whimper in pain. Finally Cain hit that bundle of nerves that made Abel moan in pleasure.

"D-don't s-stop!" Abel exclaimed as Cain kept hitting that one spot that drove Abel mad.

Abel's member got painfully hard, little did he know so was Cain's member.

All too soon Cain pulled all his fingers out, and Abel groaned in displeasure.

"Calm down Princess, we aren't done here!" Cain snapped as he grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his member. Cain gasped softly as the cool substance made contact with his oversensitive member. Cain aligned himself at Abel's entrance, and he started to push in slowly.

Abel made a gasp and whimper of pain, small tears of pain ran down his cheek. Cain softly kissed those tears and made his way to Abel's neck and shoulder, then he bit Abel's shoulder drawing a little blood and making him gasp. That's when Cain fully sheathed himself into Abel.

Abel felt so full, so incredibly full. Cain had to endure the hardest *no pun intended* 30 seconds of his life as he let Abel adjust to his length.

"C-Cain…move." Abel said, voice quivering over in slight pain. That's when Cain started to thrust in and out slowly trying to find Abel's sweet spot again. Soon enough, Abel arched his back and let out a loud moan. Cain had a dangerous smirk on his face.

Cain started pounding Abel into the mattress, thrusting hard and deep. The room around them became hot, and the windows steamed up.

"Cain…" Abel moaned. Cain grabbed Abel's member and started stroking him softly.

"D-don't! I wo-won't last mu-much longe-longer!" Abel cried. Cain silenced Abel with a kiss.

Soon Abel was panting and letting out wanton moans like a little vixen. Could you blame him?

 _God! Does he not know how his moans drive me mad?!_ Cain thought as Abel let out a loud moan.

Abel's mind short circuited a blinding flash of light appeared behind his eyes.

"CAIN!" Abel yelled as he came hard onto Cain's chest. Cain couldn't help it and came into Abel's hole.

Both tired and sweaty, Cain pulled out and laid down next to Abel.

"I'm sleepy." Abel let out, obviously exhausted.

"So no round two?" Cain asked like a smart ass.

Abel hit his arm. "Shut up!" he said, blushing.

Cain wrapped his arms around Abel.

"What about my parents?" Abel asked worriedly about to panic.

"What about them? Let them find us! Come on, Princess, the sooner you get rest the sooner round two can happen!" Cain said, kind of in a whining tone.

Cain kept his arms firmly wrapped around Abel's waist.

Abel was too tired to care if his parent's found them like that, he would be happy to wake up next to Cain Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas Cain." Abel said softly as he snuggled into his boyfriend's chest.

"Merry Christmas princess." Cain said giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss, before falling asleep into dreamland with the sound of sleigh bells ringing.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so, this is my first one shot and it was a present to a friend. So it really wasn't meant to be on here, but I liked it so I decided to put it on here. I want to wish everyone who celebrates a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE. This is my first smut fic too, so I am sorry if it sucks. I have never written smut before.

As for my other story *if any of you who read my other story even bothered to look at this one* (yes I do have another story, its a PruCan fic, if you want to read it well it's under my stories. lol) I promise to update before new years. I am almost done with the next chapter! I just need a little bit more time. But a chapter will be up before 2016! I promise.

For any of you who read this story and the ridiculously long A/N I want to thank you for taking the time read my story and please review (No hate comments! please!)

Love,

Zen4365


End file.
